Skeletons in Akademi High
by TheGamerNobodyLikes
Summary: After Papyrus, Sans, and Frisk come into a universe unlike theirs, they meet two high school students, Ayano Aishi and Midori Gurin. Along the way, they also encounter Info-Chan, Taro Yamada, Saki Miyu, Pippi Osu, Kokona Haruka, Osana Najimi (Baka!), Ryuto Ippongo, and their own universe's Flowey the Flower and Chara Dreemurr.(Be ready for bad time.) Rated T for Bad times, blood.
1. OMERGURD NEW FIC :O

Skeletons in Akademi High

Midori Gurin was on the roof of the school. Of course. Well, at least she's early. But the moment she saw a flashing light, Midori rushed to the entrance of the school, something she doesn't do. "Um, hello? Anybody there?" Midori looked around, her grip on her phone tightening. ' _Huh, nothing, you crazy Midori.'_ The green-haired girl suddenly caught a glimpse of blue and pink. She turned her head to see a child. A seven year old, in fact. The child waved, causing Midori to wave back. "Um, hi!" Midori said nervously, the child replied in a adorable voice. "Hello! My name is Frisk." Frisk was a girl, at least that's what Midori assumed due to her voice. _Ding Ding Ding Dong._ Students were coming. The first one being Ayano Aishi, or as Midori called her, "Yandere-Chan," but everyone else ,like Kokona and Saki, called her "Yan-Chan." Soon Midori noticed two skeletons, a short one and a tall one, a few feet from Frisk. "SANS! WE'RE IN SOMEPLACE WE DON'T KNOW, AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO SIT HERE WAITING TO GET HOME!?" The tall one shouted. 'Sans,' the shorter one replied," yeah that's basically my entire plan." Sans didn't move his mouth. _'Huh'_ The green-haired took note of that little detail. "SANS! YOU LAZY BONES WE NEED TO GET HOME!" Midori glanced at Frisk who was behind the tall skeleton. Said girl tugged his scarf. "HMM? YES WHAT'S IS IT HUMAN?" Frisk suddenly pointed at Midori. Midori nervously waved. "H-hello!" She greeted. "HELLO, MY NAME IS PAPYRUS! AND THIS IS MY LAZY BROTHER, SANS!" Midori felt less nervous. "yo." Sans said in a deep voice. Midori snickered. Adorkable. Suddenly, a monotone voice spoke. "Um, who are these?" Midori turned her head (again) to see Yandere-Chan. "Yandere-Chan! Hi!" Ayano blinked with a puzzled look. "….ok?"


	2. Info-Chan

"Hello, my name is Ayano Aishi. But, uh, just call me Yan-Chan. And you are?" The black-haired girl greeted, is it black or grey? Probably black. Sans couldn't tell. "My name is Sans, that's Frisk." Sans said, introducing himself and Frisk. " And this is my brother Papyrus. " Frisk waved and Papyrus eagerly greeted Ayano. "HELLO HUMAN!" Suddenly the green-haired girl, Midori brought all attention to her. "Well then, we've got two hours before class time maybe we can show you three around, and don't worry, paranormal stuff like skeletons, is perfectly fine!" Ayano had a weird look on her face before answering, "Wait a second, WE? As in me and you?" Midori nodded. "No. No. No. I've got things to do." Suddenly his blue magic pulled her in front of him. " **Listen, I know you're not capable of emotions so if you leave, I will tell everyone. Understand?** " Sans said seriously. ' _That's a new emotion, fear._ ' Ayano gave Sans a death glare. " Never mind. Let's go" Everyone but Sans and Ayano cheered.

"That's the martial arts club, occult club, cooking club and... the info club." Ayano paused. "We don't talk about the info club." Ayano felt a tug on her scarf. "Hmm?" It was Frisk. "Why not?" Frisk said in her quiet voice. Ayano didn't know how to explain. "Because I don't like people interrupting my work." A new voice. Everyone glanced at the direction of the voice. "I never thought skeletons would come to the school, must less ones wearing clothes." Info-Chan. The red-haired girl glanced at Yandere-Chan. "And what are you doing here, Ayano?" Info-Chan sighed. "Midori Gurin. Don't even start with any dumb questions." Info-Chan suddenly noticed Frisk. "A child." She crouched down to Frisk's level. "What your name?" Frisk gulped. "Don't worry, I'm not dangerous." Info-Chan pointed to Ayano. "Though she is." All eyes were on the yandere. "Oh really...?" Info-Chan nodded with a sly smile.


	3. Flowers and yanderes

Thrown. Thrown. Again, thrown. "Are we done here?" Ayano said in her dull monotone voice. "Yeah. Ayano-Chan has classes. And I got to get back to my work. And Midori... I don't know." Info-Chan responded. "You should stop, Sans." Midori said. "Yandere-Chan's teacher might get angry, and after school we have to leave." Finally, the skeleton put the yandere down. She said nothing before walking away. "Um, hello?" A voice said, as everyone turned their heads to it. "Uh, my name is Kokona Haruka. Are you two skeletons?" Papyrus' face lit up. "Why, yes we are. My name is Papyrus and this is my brother Sans." Kokona smiled sweetly. "Well, I have to go, goodbye!" Kokona said bowing her head and walking away. "Goodbye, human!" Papyrus shouted waving his hands.

The bell rang. _Finally._ As Ayano walked out her classroom, she made her way up to the roof. But she bumped into someone. "Oh. Sorry, Pippi-Chan." She said. "It's okay, Yan-Chan." The grayish-black haired continued up to the rooftop. "Hi Yandere-Chan!" Midori said, waving her arms in the air. "We're over here!" Ayano put her head in her hand for a split second, like an anime. "Yeah. I see." Ayano said, walking over to the group. Frisk seemed eager to tell her something. "What is it, Frisk?" Frisk's face lit up. "While you were in class, we found two more of the people from our universe. Ayano, Midori, meet Flowey the Flower and Chara Dreemurr." "Is it actually a flower?" Ayano said. Frisk nodded her head. "To the computer lab I go."Ayano said twisting her heel to the direction of the stairs. Frisk pouted. "Hey! Get back here! Idiot!"Flowey shouted. Ayano stopped in her tracks. "What did you say, flower?" she said, her pupils('cause it's a school!)shrinking. "N-nevermind." Flowey said, obivously trembling.


	4. About Ayano and Sans

**I had a new chapter written for you guys but FREAKING SAFARI CRASHED ON ME! SO. Let's talk. I am shipping SANS and AYANO! And this is what this chapter is about! Onward!**

 **(Mentioning that** **Papyrus** , **Midori, and Frisk were at the cooking club and that's what next chapter is about. And Chara and Flowey were wandering around the school. Plus the two are at the imfamous Cherry Blossom Tree of Confession.)**

"Hey." Sans said. "Hmm?" Ayano looked at the grinning skeleton. "Since we were on the rooftop and you patted my head, I had a crush on you." Ayano blankly stared at Sans and looked down, hugging her knees. "Since you know, I can't feel emotions meaning I can't feel love. But on the first day of school, I bumped into a boy, fell in love with him, and killed for him without letting anyone know. That's why Info-Chan said I was violent." Tears formed in Ayano's eyes."But this morning, my rival Osana Najimi confessed to him." Sans' white pupils disappeared and his left eye glowed blue. "What's the boy's name?" He said coldly. "Taro Yamada. Sans, don't try to kill him." Sans' pupils reappeared. "Alright." Sans said softly. "Thanks." Ayano replied, giving the skeleton a kiss on his cheekbone. "Let's go find the others." Ayano stood up and grabbed the skeleton's hand.

 **BOOM! Done, I'm out.**


	5. More Sans and Ayano stuff

**MOAR SHIPPING!**

"Hey Yan-Chan!" Kokona said eating a plate of spaghetti. "Hello Koko." "Koko? This is new. Anyways, come on and sit down!" "I feel the reason Ayano called you Koko had something to do with Sans~ Just some gossip fuel!" Midori said. "But, did it?" Sans looked away and blushed blue. Kokona gasped. "It did!" Ayano groaned, slumping down in her chair. "Sans, I am surprised! You are in love with a human!?" "Yeah bro." Midori and Kokona squealed. Frisk tilted her head to the side. "This seems weird. A few minutes ago you hated each other. But now you're in love?" "I don't love him just yet. I need to think this through. Give me a couple of days. I'm going home guys. See you probably tomorrow." Ayano stood up walking to the door. "Bye." Everyone said simotainiously. "Well then...anyone good at making matches or persuading?" Midori said. "I am." Yui Rio said. "Alright, Yui, what can you do?" "If you let me talk to her, I can convince her to eventually fall in love with the skeleton." Sans groaned and placed his head on the table. "It's alright Sans, we're going to help you.

 **Another chapter done! We then finish the AyanoSans Shipping Arc in the next chapter. After the next chapter we do the prequel chapter about the cooking club and then finish this story and make a sequel about them in the future or Ayano, Midori, Kokona, and maybe Saki in the undertale universe!**


End file.
